


Take Infinity

by cece_sprays06



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Infinity War, Lots of it, Maybe - Freeform, Parent Tony Stark, Sorry Not Sorry, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cece_sprays06/pseuds/cece_sprays06
Summary: "Tony’s armor melts away, or whatever is left of it does, and he’s tugging off the kid’s mask before he can even draw a full breath, slightly shaken at the blood that leaks from the corner of his mouth. He’s pale, eyes unfocused for a full minute until they fall on his mentor’s pain stricken gaze, immediately melting into a mix of guilt and apology.Because they just went over this, right after the unofficial/ official few taps and mutters it took Tony Stark to make a sixteen year old kid an Avenger but right before all hell broke loose, and Tony made the kid swear up and down he wouldn’t do anything reckless. Up and down."_____





	Take Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a compilation of the Infinity War trailers, got plot bunnies, and this came out ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It’s a sharp crack, something like the snap of a twig as it falls innocently from a tree branch, or the gentle sound of a pencil, or even a pretzel, breaking in half. It’s quiet, in a blink- and-you’ll- miss it kind of way, yet almost deafening when you’re seeking it. 

The sound of breaking bones. 

And it’s a sound Tony Stark is well familiar with one hundred or so times around by now.

“No, no, no, no, no..” the desperate pleas spill from his lips as he blindly turns towards the source, panic swarming over him in likes to his bleeding tech armor. About a hundred and one alarms are going off in the suit, all relating to one person, one person Tony is supposed to protect above all, and oh god, desperate pleas spill from his lips as he blindly follows the sound to its source. “No, no, no, no..”

Thanos, the big mass of purple skin with a hitler complex, came for the stones, and intended to get the stones with no regard for the human race nor the heros attempting to stop him. Anyone who got in the way was simply brushed away. Thanos wasn’t looking for bloodshed just yet.

Peter was the exception.

Of course, at first the kid was no more than an annoyance, a pesk to the mad titan with his taunts and witty one-sided banter, and no more of a threat to him than, well, a spider. 

Until he snatched the gauntlet, and suddenly the pesky little spider was a force to be reckoned with, and with a quick snag, the titan had the teen in his oversized fist before it came down, cracking the ground, with Peter in it.

Like the snap of a twig, or a pencil, or a pretzel, all of the bones in Peter Parker’s back were simultaneously shattered. 

The Guardians of the Universe, or Nebula, or Galaxy- or whatever they call themselves, Tony can’t be bothered to remember right now, not now when his kid is there, in pain, right there- spring into action, drawing Thanos away from the crumpled spider just as the billionaire finally reaches him. 

Tony’s armor melts away, or whatever is left of it does, and he’s tugging off the kid’s mask before he can even draw a full breath, slightly shaken at the blood that leaks from the corner of his mouth. He’s pale, eyes unfocused for a full minute until they fall on his mentor’s pain stricken gaze, immediately melting into a mix of guilt and apology. 

Because they just went over this, right after the unofficial/ official few taps and mutters it took Tony Stark to make a sixteen year old kid an Avenger but right before all hell broke loose, and Tony made the kid swear up and down he wouldn’t do anything reckless. Up and down. 

“I-I’m sorry Tony,” Peter’s voice was weak and breathless after a whole minute of silence, which may actually be a record for the kid. “I’m sorry.” 

“Shut up,” he hisses, then, on second thought of being too harsh, snapped briskly, “Save your voice.” 

FRIDAY immediately rattled off Peter’s injuries, and vitals, making sure to put extreme emphasis on the urgent need for medical attention, and Tony wanted to throw up because where, in the middle of the actual planet Nowhere were they going to find a hospital, much less someone who could help. 

Strange, the only doctor around- unless maybe one of those Guardian groupies knows anything of the sort, but they were kind of preoccupied with an oversized Titan at the moment- was out of the question because it was the time stone Thanos wanted, and it was the time stone he could not get, therefore Strange was to be as far from the fight as possible. 

Tony called him over without a moment of hesitation. 

Peter shivered under Tony’s hands, where they held gently but firmly to brace his chest and his stomach, drawing his attention back to the withering teen who seemed paler than before. 

And Tony Stark is brought back to a time years ago, a totally different time under similar circumstances when he’d barely even met the kid, just long enough to drag him to Germany and back, and seeing Peter Parker crumpled on the ground and motionless had positively stopped his heart, a feeling too similar to how he feels right now.

“T’ny.” 

Tony didn’t even want to acknowledge the fact that Peter had finally stopped the whole “Mr. Stark” thing.

“Not now, Peter.” 

Nor did he want to acknowledge the fact that he finally used the kid’s name aloud. 

Tony didn’t like the look in his eyes, the one that read, “I’m dying” loud and clear. 

He also couldn’t hear any more apologies. 

“T’ny,” the kid insisted, and the billionaire finally let him speak. “Tell May and Ned, and M.J-”

“I’m stopping you right there, kid, because this, right here, this ‘last words’ thing is not happening.” he interrupts bluntly, and the kid only frowns. “It’s not, Parker, Strange is on his way and he’s going to fix you up, and send you home.” 

Peter doesn’t show any sign he actually comprehended the words, nor does he protest being benched and cut, and that worries Tony more than the steady little streak of blood on his face that’s now dripping from his nose. Peter simply shook his head, dazed. 

“M’str Stark,” he tries, and if the slow waning of his voice was anything to go by, probably for the last time, and Tony’s never felt this before. The feeling was so unfamiliar but strong nonetheless, and it worse than Afghanistan, it was worse than his parent’s death, and, dare he say it, but worse than Steve Rogers himself slamming that vibranium shield into his chest and leaving him for dead. It was worse than all of that combined because he can not, can not, lose his kid.

“I’m not losing you kid.” The great, all mighty powerful Tony Stark, heartless billionaire, inventor extraordinaire, has tears in his eyes. 

And Peter, that damn kid, gives him a shaky smile. A shaky smile and two breaths and then that’s it.

And Tony, finally letting those tears fall, screams something terrible because, no, that can’t be it. That can’t be it for the big hearted kid from Queens who only wanted to help the little guy. That can’t be it, there was still so much to say, so much Peter needed to know, and he’s just a kid, dammit, that can’t be it.

But Peter, no matter the amount of CPR attempts, no matter the pleading, no matter the efforts, Peter didn’t breathe again. 

And Tony Stark failed again.

Strange peers down at him, almost warily, looking absolutely worn down in a way Tony never thought the doctor could, but at this point, he wasn’t even surprised. 

Because Strange has had that same expression plastered on his features since the past hundred or so attempts, the past hundred or so Takes. 

Tony sighs, taking a thorough breath, pulling himself somewhat back together because he hasn’t been able to completely come together again, not in the slightest, not since Take One itself, and if events proceed as they have throughout the rest of the Takes forever, he never will. 

“Alright,” Tony musters, swiping a hand up to rub the crease between his eyebrows in an attempt to force the tears to subside quicker. “Take 1098.” 

The time stone glows green, and the scene before them fades again for the one thousand and ninety eighth time.


End file.
